The purest princess
by Snoofeli
Summary: There was only one thing she needed to say,I love you Sora


Yeah I don't own what not Kingdom hearts…Disney etc…

I wish I had a better idea --

"You look gorgeous my dear", a fairy in a red gown exclaimed, while putting the final clip in her cherry red hair.

Kairi glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror in awe. She had almost become unrecognisable, two French braids in her hair led into a small bun fastened by silver hair clips a length of hair curled, hung loose besides her porcelain skin. She wore a cream coloured sparkling spaghetti strapped cocktail dress which ended in ruffles at mid thigh. On her feet was a pair of red open toed heels which matched the colour of her hair.

"you turned out even more beautiful than I expected", the old fairy gleamed. "Thankyou Flora" Kairi said, while smiling back.

After Sora and Riku had defeated Xemnas in the world that never was, King Mickey decided to host a dinner party with the seven princesses of heart, Sora, Riku and Kairi were special guests of honour having been directly involved with the events of organisation XIII.

The princesses were currently in the guest rooms getting dressed for the special occasion with the help of the three fairies Flora, Fauna and Merry Weather.

Kairi was feeling just a little bit nervous. Well, maybe not just a little but perhaps a lot. Of course, It was her first time to a royal dinner party but that was not what made her nervous the most. For some reason which she could not put her finger on she was worried about what Sora would think of her.

"_how would he think I look?" "Would he pay any notice to me?, there are so many beautiful princesses here to gaze upon maybe he won't even notice me…"_

Deep inside she knew these thoughts were ridiculous, Sora was her friend, Best friend and yet she wanted more than that. She knew deep down he would never ignore her but these thoughts, spurred from her nervousness refrained her from thinking clearly.

Flora sensed the distraught in Kairi's crystallin eyes. She smiled sympathetically clasping her hands together.

"A little nervous are we dear?"

"y..yeah I guess,…..just a little, it's nothing", Kairi smiled, hoping to cover up her worries.

"don't worry too much dear, I am SURE everything will go smoothly for you, you are surrounded by friends tonight after all."

"And Im sure your prince will be breath taken when he see's you"

Kairi blushes furiously.

"_It's that obvious that I like him huh…"_

This made Flora giggle lightly.

"I better go check on Merry Weather, knowing her one of the princesses will probably come out with the hair style of a poodle!"

With that and in the storm of fairy dust she disappeared.

Kairi walked over and sat down on the king sized bed, taking a moment longer to calm down before it was time to go downstairs.

Kairi had never seen herself as a princess; even after she found out she was one of the princesses of heart. It seemed as if she were out of place, different and definitely not sophisticated like the other six princesses were. She didn't even know how to dance properly.

Tonight she was even more conscious of her flaws and differences.

"_No, I can't think like that now…I've got to get it together right now or I'll seem like a total klutz in front Sora and everyone else. I've got to get it together.."_

And it was with these thoughts she exited the bedroom making her way downstairs.

Meanwhile Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald and King Mickey were waiting at the entrance hall for the princesses to descend from the stairs and dinner to begin.

Donald was in the middle of a heated argument with Chip and Dale for not doing his bow tie up properly.

"I SAID TO TIE IT AROUND THE OTHER WAY"

"We Just DID it the way it's supposed to be" Chip and Dale both exclaimed in defence

Chip suddenly whispered in Dale's ear and suddenly they both yanked off the bow tie and ran towards the direction of the library.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE STINKING BUCK TOOTH RODENTS!!" Donald screamed. Giving chase to the two chipmunks before King Mickey could stop him.

"wait for me Donald" Goofy said before runny after his furious friend.

Sora, oblivious to all the commotion was in the corner with a contemplative expression fixed on his face. Tonight he was dressed in a black tuxedo similar to all the other guys. Somehow Riku was able to talk him out of wearing those big yellow clowns like shoes of his, god knows what Riku did to him to have him part with those( haha please no dirty mindedness). Tonight he was wearing a pair of proper black shoes. In his contemplative mood he started mumbling unknown to the fact that Riku was right beside him.

"Kairi…you look pretty tonight..I mean not that you don't always look pretty…because you always do but tonight you you're just beautiful. Would you like to dance? I mean you don't have to that is if you don't want to but I'd like it if you did and—"

He was suddenly interrupted abruptly by the laughter of his best friend

"Looks like you need to need to work on that MANLY charm of yours" Riku said, while trying his hardest hot to laugh.

Before the embarrassed Sora had any chance to make a comeback the princesses began descending from the stairs. Each one of them stunningly beautiful, Snow white came first dressed in a dark blue full length dress and a velvet yellow cape. Then came Cinderella in a gorgeous sparkling dress and wearing her glass slippers after Cinderella was Aurora then Jasmine, Belle, Alice and Finally Kairi.

Sora was awestruck when he saw her. His mouth was literally gaping open luckily Riku alerted his to shut his gob before Kairi saw him. She was a godess of beauty.

King Minnie and Daisy came shortly after the princesses.

"Aw Gosh I think everyone one of you ladies look absolutely beautiful tonight, Now let's start dinner" The king said as he made way to the dining room with the princesses following suite.

Sora shyly walked besides Kairi, after a few seconds of silence he decided to break the ice

"You..you l- look really amazing to-today" Sora said, blushing.

Kairi turned even a deeper shade of red than Sora and suddenly her feet became really interesting to look at.

"Th-thank you..you don't look bad yourself"

Kairi glanced at his feet "I see Riku managed to get you out of your clown boots"

"hey! They're an important part in my childhood memory ok?"

They both laughed, relieved that they were not as nervous anymore.

Everyone took their seats at the large dining table. Sora sitting opposite Kairi and next to Riku. King Mickey and Queen Minnie took their seats at the ends of the table.

Micky suddenly cleared his throat and lightly tapped his wine glass with a small teaspoon.

"Ahem…attention everyone one I would just like to say a few words before we begin"

"I would like to give a big thankyou to Riku and Sora, Our heroes here tonight…."

"If it weren't for their bravery and perseverance Xemnas could still be out there today and perhaps have destroyed half the worlds already".

At this everyone applauded.

Sora grinned sheepishly, not used to the attention.

At that moment Donald quickly rushed in with a flip flop of his webbed feet. His bow tie and all, fixed in place. He sat down next to Daisy and she scolded him for being late to dinner.

Sora and Riku were literally stuffing their meat loaf and potatoes down their throat with their fork hungrily due to the fact they had not had a proper meal in a year or so.

Kairi looked down puzzled at the many forks, knives and spoons of various sizes in front of her.

She looked at the other princesses which seemed to have no trouble in choosing the right sized utensil. Randomly picking a fork and knife size she proceeded to cut her meatloaf only to have it accidentally flicked into Sora's hair.

"Oh my god!!! Im so sorry. I didn't mean—"

Before Kairi could pick the meatloaf out of his spiky chestnut hair he grabbed it with his hand and popped it into his mouth.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled cheerfully before returning his full attention to engulfing his dinner (you just can't come between ad guy and his food: P).

Riku looked at Sora half in disgust and half in humour and his messy table manners.

That feeling had returned again to Kairi. The feeling of uneasiness, the feeling of consciousness of how different she was from the other princesses. Even the adorable Alice who was younger than Kairi by a fair bit showed perfect princess like etiquette at the dinner table while she barely knew which utensil to use.

"You okay kai? ..You're not eating much, what's wrong?", asked Sora

"Nothing….Im alright I just don't feel very hungry tonight I had something earlier at home", Kairi lied.

"hmm alright….". Sora home how wasn't convinced by Kairi's explanation but decided he would ask her about it later.

The rest of dinnertime was filled with small talk of how the other kingdoms in other worlds were doing.

The mini orchestra located near the back of the ballroom began with a snazzy jazz tune. The first tune of the night. (Imagine some fantasia music…if you know fantasia...IS IT EVEN JAZZ?!I don't think so :S).

King Mickey asked Minnie for a dance which she happily obliged to, Donald was dragged onto the dance floor by Daisy. Soon everyone began to waltz to the lively tune of the music.

"_well here goes nothing…"_

Sora walked over to Kairi who was standing near a large ornamental flower vase.

"Umm Kairi. Would you like to dance with me…?" Sora Hoped with all his might that she would say yes.

Kairi panicked.

"_Now what..how am I going to dance with him If I don't even know how to dance?!"_

"_How much of an idiot will I look like being the only princess here that doesn't know how to dance properly?"_

"I..I….", she was suddenly at a loss for words. What should she say to him? She surely didn't want to look like a fool. Glancing over his shoulder she saw Riku mouthing a silent yes to her at the other side of the room.

"_I guess she doesn't want to after all….well at least I tried". _Sora sighed sadly. It's alright Kairi..I mean if you don't—"

"No, I'd love to dance with you Sora"

Kairi was shocked how naturally these words flowed from her mouth.

Now she was at the road of no return, but she couldn't help but feel all warm inside when he gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She couldn't help but smile.

"_Well I guess Im going to have to improvise"_

She took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder while his hand wrapped around her waist, sending sparks throughout her body causing her to blush lightly.

The song began a waltz.

Kairi was surprised how easy this was turning out to be. Maybe this dancing thing wasn't so hard after all as they swayed to the rhythm of the music.

Suddenly Sora stopped in his tracks.

"Uhh Kairi you're standing on my foot"

Kairi immediately jolted from his grasp in total embarrassment and shame.

"Sora! I am So sorry…I don't—"

"I have to go"

She ran.

Everything became a blur of colours downing out the voices around her

She ran.

Nearly on the verge of tears.

She ran as fast as she could regardless that she was stumbling and falling in her heels.

She ran until the cool night air hit her face.

And she realised she was outside.

There she let her tears run freely down her face leaving trails that shined silver in the moonlight.

How could she be so stupid?

To think she could actually pull it off…to dance….to do anything a princess should.

"I can't be a perfect princess after all….or a princess at all for that matter" she said to no one in particular.

"KAIRI!!!"

Sora's voice echoed through her ears she turned around slowly, her eyes meeting his ocean blue eyes.

"he ran over to her. Breathing heavily. He had been running right behind her."

"Kairi, what's wrong with you today and don't say it's nothing because I know that's not the truth!"

He gently lifted a hand to wipe away a falling tear. His face softened.

"Kairi….Tell me what's wrong…please? I don't want to see you like this..I want to take your pain away and…and I want to see you smile again. More than anything in the world… So please..."

He daintily lifted her chin with his finger so that their eyes met in an intense gaze.

She sighed sadly.

"I..I can't do it Sora..."

"You can't what Kairi?"

"I can't be… a-a princess…. Aurora, Jasmine, Cinderella, Snow white, Belle and Alice they're all so perfect… They can dance….sing….they have perfect princess manners….I-I can't even...I don't even know how to use a fork and knife properly let alone dance….and I can't—"

Sora cut her off as he wrapped his arms around her…not too tightly but securely that she felt like nothing could ever hurt her while in his arms.

"Kairi….After everything I've been through with the heartless, the organisation…. Slowly I realised the most important thing…"

"The one thing that kept me going through all the hard times the thing that kept me going when I didn't know where I was going... It was you Kairi."

Sora smiled. Tightening his arms around her.

Her heartbeat quickened with every word he said, as she buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent oblivious to everythgin around her except him.

"I might have not always been with you… but just thinking of you made me see the light…and that's because you are the light. My light…the reason Im standing infront of you right now."

He was shocked. Shocked that he had enough courage to say these things to Kairi without so much as a stutter.

"remember how I found the door to light in the darkness…when I read your letter?"

"I found it because of you. My heart was filled with thoughts of you when I read that letter, That's why I always thought of you as a princess."

"Kairi…you're beautiful, you're smart, your kind, you're…amazing. You're all I ever needed and all I'd ever want."

And then he realised, this was what was in his heart for so long, this was what was raging inside him struggling to be freed. This is what he needed to tell her.

"I love you"

He leaned over, capturing her lips in a warm sweetening first kiss. She shyly wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

When they broke apart, there was only one thing she needed to say.

"I love you Sora".


End file.
